


God Save the Queen

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Each year, Hermione is very particular about how she spends her birthday. Each year, Harry spoils her.





	God Save the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).

> Happy birthday, Her Ladyship! This is just a little drabble to indulge our mutual love of charm-your-pants-and-hopefully-your-knickers-off Harry. Hope you have a fabulous weekend, you absolute babe.

"Hermione."

"Just a minute!"

Harry waited by the front door of their flat, staring at the clock above the mantel as the hands ticked ever closer to seven o'clock. If Hermione didn't hurry up, she'd be late for her own bloody birthday dinner.

It was mostly bluster on his part, though. Hermione was so strong all of the time, always worrying about other people and trying to save the world. She deserved a little time for someone to focus on her for a change, and Harry was more than happy to provide that.

Finally, he heard the bedroom door open, but only after he'd hummed the tune to _ Do the Hippogriff _ backwards and forwards. Twice.

"Are you ready for the reveal, Harry?"

"Hit me with it, love."

The click-clack of heels on hardwood heralded her arrival, and then there she was in all her glory.

And _ wow_, she was glorious. Her pretty red dress fit her perfectly, and she'd done some kind of sparkly thing to her eyelids that made her look like a fairy princess.

"You are breathtaking," Harry said, snagging her waist when she got close enough and pulling her to him.

"See? I told you it'd be worth it. You need to learn some patience, Mister Potter," she said through a dazzling smile, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and tugging him close for a kiss.

When Hermione pulled back, he noticed a small box in her free hand.

"What's that?"

She shot him a look that implied he should have somehow known without asking. 

"My crown, of course."

He chuckled, quickly choking it off when she handed him the crown and looked at him expectantly.

He knew the drill.

Making trumpet noises with his mouth—quite decently, if you asked him—he gently placed the glittering crown atop her curls.

Performing a sweeping bow, he said, "All hail the Birthday Queen."

She kissed him again, and he decided then that she could wear that crown and hold court every damn day, as long as he could just keep tasting her sweet mouth.

Remembering that they had friends waiting on them, Harry reluctantly pulled back, holding her steady with his hands on her hips.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, and I'd much rather spend the evening kissing and licking my way across your entire body, but that will have to wait. We should get going now, princess."

At the endearment, Hermione arched an eyebrow and just stared at him.

It took him a second, but then he caught on. "My apologies. We should get going now, _ my queen."_

"Thank you. Now," she daintily held out her hand, "take me to my party, please." 


End file.
